


Main boy

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cigarettes, Cold, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Family, Protective Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Soledad y cigarrillos.





	Main boy

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue creado para el concurso "Campana sobre campana" , de escritores de Amor Yaoi.   
> Categoría: Frío

—Hey, soy yo de nuevo, este debe ser el mensaje número ¿cinco o seis que te dejo? —hubo una pequeña pausa—sólo quiero saber cómo estás, llámame… por favor.

 

Peter Parker dejó el celular a su lado en la cama, mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro, realmente frustrado, preocupado. Tamborileó su pie en el piso de madera, no podía controlar su ansiedad. Miró de reojo el celular, eran las diez de la noche pero no podía solo acostarse y dormir si aún no tenía noticias de él. No podía ver una película o escuchar música, no podía hacer nada.

 

Se paró de la cama casi de un salto, caminando hasta los enormes ventanales que tenía su habitación. Apoyó frente y mano contra el cristal, quería ir a buscarlo… él se lo había prohibido, pero eran dos días sin saber nada.

 

Respiró profundo, causando que el vaho creara una pequeña mancha en la ventana. Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, quizá estaba siendo exagerado, probablemente era así, pero las cosas entre ellos eran un continuo subir y bajar, francamente se estaba hartando. No iba a soportarlo más.

 

Sus siguientes movimientos fueron guiados más por el coraje, rápido tomo de su closet un enorme abrigo, los cigarros de su escritorio y su celular. Sus tíos se encontraban de viaje, esa más que ser una ventaja era lo que le causaba mayor problema, si estaban fuera se suponía que ellos deberían aprovechar el tiempo lo más posible. Pero no había recibido ni un maldito mensaje en 56 horas, las había contado con atención.

 

Pensaba en todas las cosas que le diría mientras caminaba hacía el subterráneo, lo odiaba por dejarle así, lo odiaba por ser tan inconstante. Además la noche era fría…

 

No nevaba, no era un frío congelante, era un frío de esos que hacían que el mundo se sintiera vacío. Del que es suficiente para que las calles se sientan vacías, pero no tan fuerte para que despierte un espíritu de alegría para compartir un café. Era él tipo de frío que los había unido, no del que los separaba.

 

Aspiró el aire helado, colándolo entre sus pulmones antes de bajar las escaleras. Quería tanto un cigarrillo, pero quería más llegar cuanto antes a su destino, entonces, al verlo podría fumar tranquilo.

 

Sus pies se movían rápido, había olvidado su pase del metro, con una habilidad propia del ex gimnasta que era, saltó las barras, no había ruido en la estación, y al hombre medio dormido en la cabina no parecía importarle nada de lo que sucediera allí.

 

Sus tenis desgastados, esos que su tío Tony quería tirar a la basura, rozaban la línea de seguridad, sus ojos se cerraban, escuchando el ligero aullar del viento en el enorme túnel. Hasta ese tiempo pensó que hubiera sido una buena idea traer sus audífonos consigo, el viaje no era tan corto.

 

Cuando el metro apareció con el fuerte ruido, realmente lo agradeció, el silencio comenzaba a desesperarlo. Tras las puertas el vagón se encontraba vacío. De no ser por el tipo en la cabina, bien pensaría que era el único ser humano en la ciudad de Nueva York, ni siquiera había visto un indigente, o algún trabajador nocturno. Algunos autos en la carretera, pero pasaban tan rápido, que no lograbas saber si realmente llevaban un conductor.

 

Se acomodó en uno de los asientos, extendiendo sus largas piernas, revisando su celular, molesto sin recibir aún un mensaje.

 

Peter sabía que era un joven, que era un chico normal, con 22 años qué tanto podías saber del mundo. Qué tanto podrías saber de los estragos de la guerra, que tan consciente eras realmente de la muerte. Sabías un par de cosas del desamor, otras tantas del sexo, un poco más del alcohol.  Pero poco conocías de lo helada que era la soledad y la pérdida. Peter había perdido a sus padres a los 3 años, pero apenas y los recordaba, después de eso su tío Tony lo había criado en un mundo de lujos, y posteriormente cuando este se había casado, su esposo  lo había puesto entre almohadas al consentirlo.  Ambos lo amaban.

 

Su vida feliz lo hacía un inútil. Un poco de exceso de marihuana y cocaína por diversión.  ¿Supresores de sueño? No conocía nada. Los antidepresivos los recordaba de la madre de algún amigo.  ¿Qué tanto podía ayudarle?

 

Pero sentía con el optimismo que lo caracterizaba que al menos debía poder tener la opción de intentarlo. No era un héroe, nunca se pensó como tal, le faltaba valor, le faltaban fuerzas, pero perseverancia no. Y lo que más quería era salvarle.

 

Sacó la caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, no para fumar, solo para recordar el cómo se había visto envuelto en aquello. Sólo por un cigarrillo y el frío.

 

\---

 

Peter recordaba todo lleno de militares, de trajes y medallas. Su tío Tony había organizado para su esposo Steve una gran celebración por su cumpleaños 40. La fiesta tenía a todos sus compañeros de batallón, así como de otras compañías. A los soldados que éste entrenó en las barracas, o al menos con los que más se había encariñado.

 

Para ser sinceros, Peter se sentía algo aburrido y fuera de lugar, eso lo había llevado al exterior, al jardín dónde nadie estaba porque hacía demasiado frío, y adentro había demasiado alcohol. Poniéndolo en una balanza, era sencilla la elección. Pero el deseo de apartarse pudo más en él,  luego se dio cuenta que esa elección no había sido solo suya.

 

—¿Tienes otro? —Nunca olvidaría su voz, estaba seguro que llegaría a los 80 y esta seguiría clara en su mente. Se había girado a verlo, aún con el cigarro en su boca, y pudo reconocerlo; uno de los amigos cercanos de Steve, el sargento James Barnes que por lo que sabía había sido dado de baja con honores, aunque no sabía el motivo.

 

Sin decir nada sacó su cajetilla y se la extendió. Éste al agarrar uno, tomó asiento a su lado, poniéndoselo en los labios, haciendo un gesto con su mano para pedir un encendedor. Torpemente Parker lo buscó en su saco, al extenderlo hacía el otro e intentar encenderlo sus manos temblaron,  James las había tomado para mantenerlas estables, hasta que el cigarro estuvo encendido.

 

Vio su boca darle una calada y luego expulsar el humo lentamente. Notó que a diferencia de la mayoría, este no llevaba su uniforme, y a diferencia de los otros, no estaba adentro embriagándose y felicitando a su tío.

 

—Estaban calientes…

 

—¿Qué? —sabía que debía lucir como un idiota, pero algo en ese hombre lo paralizaba.

 

James tomó sus manos apretándolas ligeramente entre las suyas, mientras Peter podía ver el cigarro colgando en su boca.

 

—Son cálidas… no parece que lleves aquí mucho tiempo.

 

—Tiendo a estar caliente pese al frío—Comentó con voz monótona.

 

Barnes le dedicó una sonrisa que le hizo contener el aliento, el cual soltó en un atolondrado suspiro cuando este de sostener sus manos, llevó una a colocarla contra su mejilla. Allí fue que Peter lo sintió; James era frío. Sus ojos azules, sus manos, su piel, sus gestos… tiempo después supo que su corazón lo era también. Que su mente lo era, y su modo de tratar a las personas. 

 

\---

 

Pasó el camino con la caja de cigarros en sus manos, guardándolo solo cuando llegó a la estación que se dirigía. Cuando salió del subterráneo fue un respiro percibir la atmosfera helada a su alrededor. Aunque esa zona de la ciudad se encontraba menos vacía. Podía ver varias personas yendo y viniendo en la acerca, escondiéndose en sus abrigos, tomando taxis, bajando al metro.

 

Caminaba de manera rápida, aunque a veces alentaba sus pasos pensando lo que encontraría al llegar. No quería verlo con otra persona, no es que pensara que este tuviera a alguien más, en realidad sabía que no tenía a nadie. Todo lo que había en la vida de James desde su salida del ejército era transitorio, pasajero, básicamente efímero. Él era lo único, lo más estable, lo constante, era su chico principal. Él único que se aferraba a permanecer.

 

Miró su celular por segunda vez en su travesía, tenía poca batería y pasaban veinte minutos de la media noche, aún ningún mensaje.

 

Decidió marcar de nuevo.

 

—De nuevo yo, hola. Quizá sean buenas noches, no importa. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy por llegar a tu apartamento, si hay alguien allí, haz que recoja su ropa del suelo y sácalo a la calle—una risa apagada salió de sus labios—llegaré en menos de diez minutos. Eso es todo, no te vayas—Pidió lo último casi en un susurro y colgó.

 

No sabía si James realmente escuchaba sus mensajes, pero se había asustado a él mismo con sus palabras. Pronto empezó a correr, con el temor de no encontrarlo en el apartamento, las calles se empezaron a volver más angostas, y los edificios más callados pues estaba entrando a un sector habitacional. Pocas ventanas en los edificios tenían luz, y de nuevo la acera volvía a ser desértica.

 

Aunque Parker no podía notarlo del todo, pues su mente apenas y procesaba el camino frente a él para no chocar y seguir el correcto. Su velocidad era increíble, sus saltos de los obstáculos en la calle eran propios de alguien que había abandonado los deportes de pista por el parkour, aunque Steve haya tenido cosas en contra al respecto.

 

Cuando sus pies pararon frente a la puerta del edificio 1612, su respiración estaba agitada. Su tío se lo había advertido, el cigarro, el alcohol, y los deportes no son los mejores complementos, apoyando una mano en el marco de la entrada calmó primero su respiración, antes de apretar el botón de llamada. Seleccionó la mayoría de los botones, para ver cual de los vecinos contestaba.

 

Por suerte lo hizo Tobey, un chico que le agradaba bastante y que saludaba  en el pasillo cuando iba de visita. Había conocido su nombre cuando le había ayudado con unas cajas de pizza a la entrada.

 

—Hey, vengo con Barnes, ¿Puedes abrirme? El de seguro está dormido y lamento si te desperté.

 

—Claro, enseguida lo hago. Y descuida, mi amigo Harry vino, si tu chico no esta puedes darte una vuelta a ver películas con pizza.

 

—Gracias—Sonrió Peter aunque sabía que el otro no podía verlo, para después escuchar el sonido del mecanismo automático de la puerta.

 

Subió las escaleras con cuidado, no quería hacer más escandalo del que ya había provocado al apretar los botones  de la mayoría.

 

Cuando llegó a la puerta marcada con el número 19, estuvo a punto de tocar, pero sabía que eso no tendría caso. De entre su pantalón sacó su llavero, con una pequeña navaja en él, movió con cuidado dentro de la cerradura la punta. El mismo Barnes le había enseñado a hacer aquello.

 

La victoria se dibujó en su rostro cuando consiguió abrir. Entró notando enseguida que todo estaba oscuro, cerró sin hacer ruido, había entrado como un ladrón y se comportaba como uno, pero quería recuperar lo que le habían robado, más que llevarse algo.

 

Pasó por la sala, caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación.

 

—Estoy aquí—La voz lo hizo dar un pequeño salto, volteó al sitio de donde había provenido, notando como los ojos azules que brillaban como los de una fiera al acechó se asomaban por la ventana que daba a la escalera de incendios.

 

—Te he estado llamando—Reclamó acercándose, colándose al exterior, viendo al hombre parado allí, cómo si pudiera detener el tiempo a su gusto, para que no pasara nada hasta que él así lo decidiera. —No me respondiste ningún mensaje.

 

—No sabía que querías que te respondiera. ¿Qué quiere un mocoso de tu edad?

 

Peter le empujó por el pecho haciendo que la estructura temblara un poco bajo sus pies. —Saber que estabas bien. Escuché a tío Steve antes que se fueran, no has ido a tus citas…

 

—No las necesito.

 

—¿Eres doctor?

 

—Estoy bien—Repitió firme acercándose para tomarle entre sus brazos de repente.

Peter aspiró la colonia para después de afeitar, el champú barato, un poco de cigarro, y algo de alcohol.

 

—Estás aquí. Así que estoy bien.

 

—No por que tu me lo hayas pedido—Peter por fin le respondió al abrazo—Si me querías aquí, ¿Por qué no lo pediste? —Preguntó a su oído.

 

—No podía pedirte eso, niño. —Sus labios se deslizaron por la mejilla del joven hasta finalizar en sus labios. Le estrechó besándole lentamente, tan lento que la cabeza de Peter empezó a dar vueltas, sus manos se aferraron a la chaqueta del otro, hasta que fue liberado y pudo respirar. —No entiendes, no puedo pedirte nada.

 

—Eres un mentiroso—Acusó—crees que siempre estaré aquí, por eso no me llamas. Piensas que voy a correr hasta aquí siempre.

 

—Aquí estás.  — Las mejillas de Peter se sonrojaron y James las pegó a las suyas.  —Empiezo a darme cuenta. No puedo negar que lo esperaba.

 

—¿Me esperabas?

 

—He escuchado todos tus mensajes. Pensé que si salía aparecerías más rápido.

 

—Hace frío. —sonrió Peter, y Barnes asintió.

 

—¿Tienes cigarros?

 

Parker sacó la cajetilla que había estado guardando todo el camino, extrajo uno colocándolo en los labios que amaba, utilizó el encendedor esta vez sin que las manos le temblaran.

 

James dio una calada honda al cigarro y después le hizo un gesto con los ojos que Peter captó de manera sencilla, se acercó abriendo ligeramente la boca, recibiendo el humo entre sus labios, el frío se había ido.

 

Se abrazó al cuerpo del otro, suspiró cuando el fuerte brazo del ex soldado rodeó su cintura. Se mantuvo así, esperando a que el otro terminara de fumar, sin decir nada, solo disfrutando el sonido de su corazón, el sonido de sus pulmones aspirando y soltando la nociva sustancia. Recibiendo de vez en cuando, pequeños besos en el cabello.

 

Cuando el cigarrillo se terminó, James le alzó del rostro por la barbilla.

 

—Va a terminar matándome. —Dijo en un susurro.

 

—Es el riesgo de fumar—La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Peter era realmente suave.

 

—Hablo de ti—declaró antes de volver a besarle.

 

El ejercito lo había hecho amar la soledad, la soledad le había hecho amar el frío, el frío lo había hecho amar los cigarrillos, los cigarrillos lo habían hecho amar al chico entre sus brazos, y que odiara a todo lo anterior, porque sentía que era lo que lo separaba de Peter.

 

En cambio Peter había aprendido a amar la soledad, amar los cigarrillos, y sobre todo a amar el frío, porque era lo que representaba al hombre que le sostenía.

 

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, besándose hasta que sus labios se entumieron y el calor le ganó al viento, las ganas a la cordura, para terminar en la cama, amándose hasta que el sol calentó la calle y las huellas del camino que Peter había seguido.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
